


Don't Cry

by saturatedParadoxes



Series: Peeling [20]
Category: Undertale
Genre: M/M, flowey can't handle emotions well, humantale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-24 00:18:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7485921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saturatedParadoxes/pseuds/saturatedParadoxes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're supposed to bleed the first time</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Cry

**Author's Note:**

> YOOO THIS IS THE 20TH FIC IN THE SERIES!!!!!!!!!!

You pinned the smaller underneath you and reached for the knife you had hidden in your pockets.

"You're an idiot." You chuckled "You're a big, fat idiot."

Asriel's eyes were filling with tears, god, what a crybaby. He shifted under you and opened his mouth to speak, but didn't.

"Now I'm gonna stab you, and stab you, and stab you." Your smile widened "And you're gonna die."

"Fl-Flowey." Was all he could manage to say, or so you assumed. He squirmed and shut his eyes, he had the stupidest face. All scrunched and afraid.

"Ha." You shoved the knife through soft yarn and tender flesh. Blood bloomed and stained his sweater and undershirt "You're so stupid and weak. Look, look at all this blood!" You cackled and pulled the knife downwards, making him bleed even more.

"Flo- Flowey-" 

"Shut up."

You pulled the knife out and lifted your face and examined Asriel's, his face was paled and he was still crying. Stupid, stupid, stupid. You laughed and pulled both of his shirts off and examined his petite frame, blood stuck to an area just left of his stomach. He squirmed and let out a sob, the movement caused more blood to gush.

"Stop moving, numb nuts." You said coldly "You're gonna die sooner if you keep moving."

"Fl- Flow- what did I do-"

You glared at him and bucked a knee towards his crotch "I said, don't move." His body tensed and he let out another sob. You sighed and shook your head, than brought your lips to the wound, and dipped your tongue into it. The copper taste of blood felt nice.

You lifted your face back up "It's not that deep, ya crybaby." 

He shakily nodded.

You pressed your bloody lips to his "Now let's fix you."

He nodded and tried to stand, but more blood gushed out.

"I'll go get the bandages, stay here."

\---

Asriel rubbed at the bandages than looked back to you "Thank you..."

You nodded and glared at him "You're an idiot, Az."

"... What...?"

"I just tried to kill you." You laughed and shook your head "And it just keeps happening, too. I stab you, choke you, beat you... One day, I really am gonna kill you."

He looked at the ground "... Why?"

"Because you're as dumb as they come."

He picked at the bandages and nodded "Oh."

"Yeah, the only reason I didn't kill you today was that..." You furrowed your brow and thought "You were being such a crybaby about it." You admitted "You cry too much, how am I supposed to kill you if you keep crying?"

"I'm sorry..."

"Idiot." You shook your head "Idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot!" You kicked out of reflexes and your foot hit the hard bedframe. Tears welled in your eyes and you reached for the knife again "Why can't I kill you?!" You wailed and kicked the bedframe again "You're stupid and..." You snatched the knife up and turned to him and, you wanted to say it so much, but you didn't want this to hurt more than it had to.

In a frenzy you slung the knife in and out of him and you found yourself yelling.

"I love you!" You finally screamed, and stopped "Why do I love you so much?!" 

He didn't say a word, despite being alive. You couldn't handle that look he gave you, he looked so... Sad.

So you brought the knife to the tender flesh that guarded his heart.

"I'm sorry." He said "I love you too."

You nodded and echoed it back to him.

"I'm sorry. I love you..."

You stabbed in and started cutting, until you could see his heart. You cracked bones and pushed them out of the way, then dug the knife into him. Blood gushed, you decided this would be too slow, so you severed the heart and pulled it from his body. You swallowed back a sob and chuckled.

"Looks like I've really stolen your heart away..." You squeezed the red muscle and stood "That was... Fun." You said almost emotionlessly as you set the heart back into it's cage and walked out of his room and into the room right next to it.

"Chara? Can I come in?"

"Sure."

You walked in, and when Chara saw you, they looked unsurprised.

"You actually killed him." They said with a hint of sadness "You really did it."

You nodded "... Can you reset?"

"No way, you dug yourself this hole, you sit in it."

You clenched the knife tighter and went over ways to force them to in your head.

"If... If I kill you, you'll HAVE to reset."

"Nah, that's not how it works. What you want is a complete reset."

You glared and smirked "You'll miss Asriel."

They mimicked your face and summoned a flame "You think I haven't killed him before?"

"Oh, I don't doubt it. But you reset. Because you love him." You walked towards the small monster "He's your favorite. You can't deny it."

They let the flame flicker out than looked down "Fine."

"Hm?"

"I'll reset."


End file.
